


Farewell Party

by Anonymous



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karl organizes a farewell party for Vlad who got accepted for a film lab in Berlin.
Relationships: Joan/Sue (Gaya Sa Pelikula), Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kilometer Zero: A GSP Prompt Fest 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • This is a work of fiction. All characters in this story are lifted from Gaya Sa Pelikula (Wattpad story and series of the same name) written and created by Juan Miguel Severo. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> • The story’s text contains lyrics from a song incorporated into the story. There is no intention of any copyright infringement.

**VLAD**

“I got in!”

“Vladimir! Congrats!”, Sue gives me the tightest hug.

I got in. I don’t think it has completely sunk in yet. Berlin Film Lab. Who would have thought?  
  


* * *

I am standing outside Karl’s unit. I don’t know why but I feel like I need to tell him about the results. I knock on the door. He opens it, surprised.  
  


“Can I come in?”

“Anong meron?” Karl asks as he ushers me in.

We sit at the dining table across from each other. Memories of conversations had here resurface. I guess, some things never change. Karl is looking at me questioningly. He must be wondering what I’m up to again. A lot has happened in the months since we’ve met.

“Bakit napadaan ka? he asks.

“May ibabalita lang sana.”

“Oh, ano nga ‘yun?”

“The results for the film lab came in today. I got in.”

“Uy! Congrats, Vlad! Sabi ko naman sa’yo kayang-kaya mo ‘yun eh.”

He was beaming. 

“Pero bakit parang hindi ka naman excited?” his face suddenly concerned. 

“What if hindi na ako tumuloy?”

“Ha? Bakit?”

“Parang masyado pa akong maraming kailangang ayusin dito para umalis. Parang hindi pa ako pwedeng umalis ngayon.”

I glance at Karl and by the look he’s giving me I think he understands what I’m trying to say. I hold his stare. I can’t leave now kasi nag-uumpisa pa lang tayong bumawi ee. 

“Nag-dinner ka na? Tara kain tayo.” he says. 

It’s clear to me that he’s done with this conversation for today. I release a breath. 

“Sige. Tara.”


	2. Chapter 2

**JOAN**

“Ano ba ‘yang pinagkakaabalahan mo?” I ask Karl who’s busy with a list of some sort.

“Naisip ko kasi mag-organize ng despedida para kay Vlad. For Berlin.”

“Atat na atat paalisin?” I tease.

Karl gives me a look that tells me that this isn’t a joking matter.

“Char lang. Patingin nga niyan. Paano ba ko makakatulong?”

And that is how I became an accomplice in organizing Vlad’s despedida.

I tell Sue about Karl’s plan.

“Vlad is definitely in for a surprise. I can’t miss being involved in this.”

* * *

_  
Day of the despedida_

Ready na lahat. Sue and I are tasked to bring Vlad to the venue where our friends will be waiting for us.

“Vladimir, malapit na kami ha. Basta dapat ready ka na pagdating namin diyan.” Sue is on the phone with Vlad.

“Ano ba kasing meron?” Vlad asks.

“Basta. Kailangan ko lang best friend ko dun for moral support. Sige na. See you in a bit.”

“Wala pa rin siyang alam?” I ask.

“Feeling ko naghihinala na siya. Pero he won’t figure it out soon enough. Really sweet of Karl to organize a despedida for him.”

“Kaya ko rin naman ‘yun.”

Sue laughs at my remark. Then she smiles at me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

“Jo, not everything’s a competition.”

We arrive at Vlad’s apartment complex and he’s already waiting for us at the lobby.

“What’s up?” He asks as he gets into the car.

“Chill ka lang diyan. Basta.”

We head on our way to the place we rented for his despedida. Ayaw pang sumunod ni Vlad nung una, pero siyempre magpapatalo ba si Sue. Ako lang yata hindi takot sa kanya.

Vlad opens the door to the room.

“ **SURPRISE!!!** ”

Everybody was busy with their own things. Catching up, reminiscing about their ASF experiences, and practically just enjoying the night with friends. Punong-abala si Karl, ni hindi pa kami nakakapag-usap tonight.

Speak of the devil. He spots me from across the room and approaches.

“Ang busy mo ah. Maupo ka nga muna dito.” I tell him.

“Thank you sa pagtulong niyo ni Sue dito ha. Di ko ‘to magagawa on my own.” Karl responds.

“No, Karl. Thank you for doing this for my best friend. I’m sure he appreciates it. Sentimental pa naman ‘yun.” Sue affirms.

Hindi namin napansin na palapit na rin pala si Vlad sa kung saan kami nag-uusap. He approaches Sue and he hugs her.

“Susan, thank you sa pag-aabala for this. Thank you rin, Joan. I’m sure Sue dragged you into this.” He looks like he’s already downed a few bottles.

“Hindi naman kami may pakana nito eh.”

“Ay. Sino pala?” He was taken aback.

“Sino pa ba? Eh di si Mr. Karl Frederick Almasen.” I look at Karl and I notice that very slight shift in his demeanor.

Vlad acknowledges this. They exchange awkward smiles.

“Thanks, Buddy.”

“Ano ka ba, wala ‘yun. Sige. Enjoy kayo. Dun muna ako.”

Karl leaves and proceeds to get refreshments.

“Pahangin din muna ako dun sa labas kasama nila Ludwig.”

Vlad proceeds to the balcony.

Now we are left alone trying to figure out what just happened in the last few minutes.

“What’s up with those two?” Sue asks me, expecting me to give her more information.

“Akala ko ako lang nakaramdam eh.” I say in response.


	3. Chapter 3

** KARL **

Vlad and I are the only two people left in the room we rented for his despedida. We just finished cleaning up and everybody has gone home after the party. It was quiet but the tension in the air was undeniable. This is it. I’ve been avoiding this conversation for weeks now, and I know Vlad has had enough of my excuses.

I walk him towards the door, but the next moment he’s reaching for my hand.

“Karl.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m leaving in three days.”

“I know. Kaya nga kami nag-organize ng farewell party di ba. I’m sure excited ka na. I mean, you’ve always wanted this di ba?”

I look at him now, smiling the most genuinely I can. He’s still lost in thought.

“Can we quit this?”

“Alin?”

“This walking on eggshells. You think I haven’t noticed how you keep avoiding this conversation?”

I exhale. I didn’t even know I was holding my breath. I relent.

“Okay. Game. Pag-usapan natin.”

He stares blankly at me, as if questioning what I was thinking. He doesn’t speak.

“Ano bang gusto mong sabihin ko, Vlad?”

“Do you want me to stay, Karl?”

There it is.

  
( _Start playing Paumanhin by I Belong To The Zoo_ )

 _ Ipikit ang ‘yong mata at ihanda ang ‘yong sarili  
_ _ Paumanhin_

“Hindi ko naman call ‘yan, Vlad.”

He tightens his grip on my hand, “Sabihin mo lang. Hindi na ako tutuloy.”

That’s what I was afraid of.

“Bakit ko naman gagawin ‘yun, Vlad? Bakit ko naman ipagdadamot ‘to sa’yo? Ang selfish naman ‘nun.”

“Maging selfish ka. Kahit ngayon lang. Sabihin mo naman sa aking you want me here too.”

“I do. You know I want you here. Pero hindi ‘yan ‘yung point, Vlad.”

_ Bakit ba ang daya ng tadhana _

I’m trying so hard not to break my resolve. I don’t talk because I know I’m going to break down any minute. But I hope he knows there’s no one I’d rather have here than him. 

“Ano ba ‘to? Anong gagawin natin, sa atin?”

“Okay tayo, Vlad, okay?” It’s my turn to tighten my grip on his hand. Hoping I can make him understand somehow. 

“‘Yan ka na naman! ‘Yan lang talaga sasabihin mo?” 

_ Tulad mo ay nararapat lang ibigin _

_ Nang higit pa sa kaya kong dalhin _

If only he knew how much more I wanted to say. How I wish I could keep him to myself. If only. But this isn’t about me. 

“If you want me to tell you to stay here, I’m sorry pero hindi ko gagawin ‘yun. You’ve worked so hard to get to Berlin, parte ng pangarap mo ‘yun. You should get to chase it if you want to.”

“Pero I’m asking what YOU want. Parte ka rin naman ng pangarap ko eh.”

“Ayaw mo na bang umalis? Bakit pa ba natin pinag-uusapan ‘to?”

_ Bakit ba ang daya ng tadhana _

I try not to sob. Tears start to rush from his eyes. I can’t look at him breaking. This isn’t only about him going to Berlin anymore. 

I try my best to keep my voice steady. Pushing the tears back to no avail. 

“Anong iniisip mo?”

“Baka ito ‘yung kailangan natin, Vlad.” 

“Alin?”

“Ito. Time apart. Space.”

“Seryoso ka ba talagang hindi mo ko pipigilan?”

“Siguro mas mabuti nga ‘to. Kilalanin muna natin mga sarili natin nang mas mabuti. Focus on our own stories. Go on our own adventures. Para pagbalik mo, pag pwede na, marami na tayong pwedeng ikwento sa isa’t-isa.”

He shakes my hand off then, frustrated. 

“So, that’s it? Ayaw mo na?”

“Hindi ‘yun ganun, Vlad. I just don’t want to hold you back. Ayaw kong ipagkait sa’yo yung binigay mo sa akin. Ayaw kitang hayaan na hindi habulin yung pangarap mo.”

_ Magpapaalam muna ako _

“Okay then. Space.”

I nod. A silent agreement. He leaves and the air is heavy with the words I didn’t say.

“Sorry hindi ko na naman napaintindi sa’yo. Nandito pa rin ako pagbalik mo.”

_Bakit ba ang daya ng tadhana_


	4. Chapter 4

** JOAN **

I receive a text message. It’s from Karl.

**Karl:** Joan! Okay lang ba pa-check kay Sue kung nakauwi na si Vlad? Medyo nagtalo kasi kami bago siya umalis. Hindi ako nirereplyan eh. Thank you.

**Joan:** Hala! What happened? 

**Karl:** Nothing serious. Baka ayaw lang muna niya akong kausapin ngayon. 

“Jo, who’s that?”, Sue asks.

“Si Karl. Pinapa-check kung nakauwi na raw ba si Vlad. Mukhang may misunderstanding.”

“Sige. I’ll message him.”

**Sue to Vlad:** Are you home na ba? Hindi mo daw nirereplyan si Karl ee.

**Vlad to Sue:** Yeah. I’m home na. Tulog na ako, Susan. Good night. 

**Sue to Karl:** He’s home na raw. Ngayon niyo talaga naisip magtalo?

**Karl to Sue:** It was bound to happen. Na-timing lang ngayon. Thanks, Sue. Pahinga na rin kayo. Good night!

* * *

_  
Day of Vlad’s flight_

  
I’m talking to Karl over the phone.

“Seryoso kang hindi ka sasamang maghatid?”

“ _Baka di ko na siya paalisin eh_. ”

“Final answer na?”

“ _Kaya ‘to. Para din naman sa kanya. Pakisabi na lang ingat siya lagi_.”

I end the call and go back to where Sue and Vlad are.

“Ready to go, best friend?”, Sue asks Vlad. I can see that she’s trying to keep from crying. I hold her hand and give it a little squeeze.

“Vlad, ingat ka raw lagi sabi ni Karl. Hindi pa rin ba kayo nag-uusap?”

Vlad just acknowledges what I say with a nod. 

“Sige na. I’ll go na para makauwi na rin kayo. Keep in touch okay? See you guys pagbalik ko!”

He then proceeds to hug us goodbye.

“Ikaw muna bahala kanila Karl at Sue ha?” he whispers to me just before he lets go. 


	5. Chapter 5

** VLAD **

I shouldn’t have asked. Alam ko naman kung bakit ayaw niyang pag-usapan ‘yung pag-alis ko. I’m so stupid for even thinking that he’ll be selfish enough to tell me not to go. Karl would never do that. Kahit masaktan siya, I’m sure he will always look out for what’s best for me. I can’t even remember anymore why I’m upset. I guess I just wanted to hear him tell me that he’d gladly have me around. That he wants me to stay here, with him. And he did say so, maybe I just wasn’t listening hard enough. I don’t even know why I’m expecting him to send me off after how our talk ended after the party. I’m not even sure if kakayanin kong umalis kung nandito siya. Hindi rin ako sigurado kung paano ko papanindigan yung usapan namin kasi paalis pa lang ako namimiss ko na siya. Pwede naman kasi sanang nag-compromise na lang kami kung hindi lang ako umalis agad. I never messaged him back. 

Maybe I should. Ngayon we have that agreement pa between us nang hindi manlang namin napag-usapan how we’re going about it. Am I not allowed to talk to him at all? Pero knowing Karl, it’s going to be difficult to change his mind. Now, staying is out of the question. He’ll despise me if I don’t go. He’ll blame himself and I’m scared that it might ruin whatever is left for us to build on when I come back. I just hope he still wants me back by then.

I scroll through my phone while waiting for the boarding gates to open. I receive a message. It’s from Karl. 

_ ”Sorry ulit. Ingat ka sa biyahe, okay? Ipunin mo mga kwento mo ha! See you pagbalik mo.” _

I contemplate on whether I should text him back considering how I’ve been trying my hardest to ignore his messages since the despedida. What am I trying to prove at this point?

I text him back just before I board the plane.

“I can’t wait to hear your stories when I get back.”


	6. Chapter 6

December 16, 2019

Dear Vlad,

Akalain mong 1 year na agad mula nung mag-trespass ka sa unit ni Tito Santi. Parang sobrang dami nang nangyari. I miss you, Vlad. Buti na lang kahit papaano may mga kwento naman sina Sue at Joan sa akin. Mukhang okay naman ‘yung film lab so far. Sana okay ka lang din. Bakit ba hindi pa rin tayo nag-uusap? May social media naman. Para tayong tanga ‘no? Pero mas okay na rin siguro para hindi kita masyadong ma-miss. Baka kasalanan ko rin talaga. Sorry kung lagi na lang akong hindi nagpapaliwanag. Sorry kung lagi na lang akong malabo. Yung huling usapan natin, nung despedida mo, gustong-gusto ko naman sabihin na wag ka nang umalis nun ee. Kung ako lang masusunod. Hindi ko sinabi kasi alam kong gagawin mo talaga.

Sabi mo sa akin dati na matagal ka magpatawad, at ang dami ko nang atraso tapos dadagdag na naman ‘to. Ayaw ko lang namang ipagpaliban mo yung ibang pangarap mo dahil sa akin. Kasi hindi dapat ganun. Sana alam mong hindi naman ako aalis eh. Na okay lang habulin mo muna ‘yung mga pangarap mo, kasi nandito pa rin naman ako pagbalik mo. Hindi mo naman kailangan mamili. Sorry natakot na naman ako. Sana sinabi ko. Sana napaintindi ko. Sana makabawi pa ako, please?

Advance happy birthday na rin. Sana may makasama kang mag-celebrate diyan. Ano bang gusto mong gift? Yes, akala mo naman mabibigay ko sa’yo anytime soon ‘no? Ipaghahanda na lang ulit kita ng pancakes, pero ako na lang muna magwi-wish for you. I hope you’re not longing for anything as much as I am you. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I hope you’re having the best time of your life. I miss you, Vlad. Nasabi ko na yata ‘yun pero I don’t mean it any less. 

Karl

P.S. Ang dami ko nang naipong kwento, Vlad. Uwi ka na. 


End file.
